nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Izraf
was a vampire and the king of the vampires. Appearance Izraf is large and tall muscular person with long-flowing hair and vampiric teeth. He wears trousers and black flowing robes from his Black Full-Plate. He towers over the regular humans and is at equal height with Escanor in his daytime mode. Personality Izraf looks down on humans and think of them as weak after taking over the human kingdom of Edinburgh in just one night and believes Escanor to be at their same level as he enjoys making the Lion's Sin of Pride scared. History 3,000 years ago During the Ancient War, Izraf attempted to stage a rebellion against his liege lords, the Demon Clan, having always resented being ordered by the Demon King, only for the King of Demons himself to personally intervene and crush the rebellion, leaving Izraf and the Vampires defeated. However, while left at the mercy of Zeldris, who was sent as their supposed-executioner to teach the other allies of the Demon Clan lesson on how betrayal is punished, Izraf and his kind were instead sealed away for Gelda's sake. 12 years ago After 3,000 years of imprisonment, the seal on the Vampire Clan has somehow been removed and Izraf moved on to subjugate the Kingdom of Edinburgh with his royal family members easily in one night as they turned its Holy Knights and the population into vampires or killed them and warped the entire space around the Maiden Castle into an everlasting night while greatly distorting the beautiful structure. From his throne made of human heads, Izraf and his fellow vampires took notice a lone Holy Knight wandering around Edinburgh, wondering if he's one of the fallen kingdom's Holy Knights either surviving the massacre or managing to escape the vampiric conversion as they watch him easily killing the vampiric Edinburgh Holy Knights much to Izraf's surprise before allowing Orlondi to take that Holy Knight for himself. Later, Izraf encountered Escanor at his throne room and attacked him which the Lion's Sin of Pride easily evaded in his panicked state much to his amusement. Feeling bored, the Vampire King wanted the young man to die already before noticing a vast change in appearance and demeanor but shrugged off the thought when Escanor mention that it's morning already and struck him who easily shrugged it off and demanded to apologize to him for being born in his world. Believing Escanor to be mad, Izraf unleashed the full extent of his power in an intent to wipe the bulked-up man out from existence but was suddenly pushed back the Lion's Sin of Pride himself by a mere release of the latter's power. Continuing attacking, the Vampire King hit Escanor with everything he got before receiving a large axe slice wound by the Lion's Sin of Pride. Completely overwhelmed and helpless against Escanor's overwhelming power, Izraf began to burn away slowly in agony just as the Lion's Sin of Pride stood right before him in their same height and told him that he had changed his mind and killed the Vampire King in a massive explosion that destroyed the Edinburgh Castle. Abilities and Equipment Like the rest of the vampires, he has abilities such as blood draining and vampiric regeneration and has also the ability to warp space in the surrounding area that manipulates it into an everlasting night even when dawn breaks in the morning. He also appears to have the power to create explosions from the flick of his hand whenever he wished. Abilities * |Fujō}}: Izraf crosses his raised arms together to form a large black orb around his target, killing them upon being engulfed in darkness but it was weak against light-based powers as shown with Escanor simply releasing the pressure of his Sunshine against him. * |Burakku Furupurēto}}: Izraf summons forth a set of black flowing robes around his body for protection, stating that this Armor of Darkness is impregnable against the Purgatory Fire of the Demon Clan but was quickly dispelled by Escanor with a mere swing of his Rhitta before the full effects of the armor can be seen. Power Level Battles Vampires of Edinburgh *Escanor vs. Izraf: Lose References }} Navigation es:Izraf fr:Izraf pt-br:Izraf ru:Израф it:Izraf Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rulers